


Days Off

by TelepathJeneral



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, also 'star wars nerd' len, protective big brother len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathJeneral/pseuds/TelepathJeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart has co-opted the jumpship once already for personal reasons; this time, maybe everyone just needs a day away from the Waverider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

**Author's Note:**

> In the pilot, Leonard Smart is the only one to see a science fiction bounty hunter and correctly label him "Boba Fett". 1975 isn't too far away from 1977-what better vacation than the original screening of 'A New Hope'? The idea of Leonard Snart (and Ray Palmer) nurturing secret Sci-Fi loves is too good to pass up.  
> (tumbler link: http://lump-of-fic-dump.tumblr.com/post/138878836953/days-off)

****

After dealing with a talking computer, an elaborate ship that can simply fly through time, and a room that _weaves new clothes_ on command, most people would be humbled. It was a testament to Rip Hunter’s hiring process that his chosen team retained its confidence; actually, to his chagrin, most of the team members had seemed to revel in their self-proclaimed arrogance, and more than once had conflicting egos sparked tensions. Hunter did his best to stay out of things. It wouldn’t do to have their self-proclaimed leader taking sides, after all. But his own sense of duty, responsibility, and-yes, of _leadership-_ made it difficult to handle the rogue elements of the group. At times. Not that they were always difficult. But it was easier to threaten them with changes rather than spend weeks educating them on the dangers of the timeline. This was not what he’d signed up for.

Like this. Charting a course only to find that the jumpship had gone-again. And after the disaster with Snart and Mick last time, the last thing Rip wanted was to have them gallivanting around the timelines with his-yes, _his_ -jumpship. Again.

Despite being a supposed Time Master, certain events seemed to pop up with disappointing regularity.

+

In the bright sunshine, thoughts of time travel and timelines could hardly be further away. Certainly, the motley little group stood out from the other bunches of people milling about the sidewalks. But the Waverider’s fabrication room had done its work, and with at least one member’s personal input as to the specifics of their outfits, none of them occasioned a second glance. Despite his attempts to remain serious, Leonard Snart found himself enjoying the California spring atmosphere, and his steady walk sliced through the crowds as he led his two companions along the streets. For his part, Rory was smiling easily, but was careful to nudge Jackson along as the kid got distracted.

“Why’re there so many people? It’s not like the president’s coming by.” Jackson stumbled, bumped by a group traveling the opposite direction.

“Who would care about the president? It’s California. Carter’s a Midwest schmuck with zeal that doesn’t match his better interests.” Snart tugged his light coat tighter against his frame, body-checking another passerby to lead the other two closer to the theater. “To be fair, most of these people aren’t here for the same reasons we are.”

“They’ll figure it out soon enough, though, right? When did the showtimes come out in the newspaper?” Rory pushed his way through to come closer to Snart, ignoring Jackson behind them. “I don’t remember-“

“They don’t get released in Central City until the next day. Chalk it up to the lack of worthwhile inter-coastal communication.” Snart shrugged, slowing in order to duck into the shaded canopy of the theater entrance. The ticket vendor glanced up at the trio, standing to attention, and offered a customer service smile as Snart took a folded bill from his pocket.

“Good afternoon, sirs! What are we needing today?”

“Three for ‘Star Wars’.” Snart pushed the bill across the counter, waiting momentarily before accepting the three tickets that were pushed back to him.

“Enjoy the showing, sirs!”

“Don’t worry. We will.” For the first time, Snart’s amused smirk developed into a fuller smile; as he moved to push open the door, Rory pushed through the other door beside him, leaving Jackson to trail behind.

“We’re getting popcorn, right?”

“Of course we’re getting popcorn. We didn’t come all this way to not eat movie snacks at a movie theater.”

“Wait a second!” Jackson pushed between the pair, butting into the conversation. “Isn’t your money from the 21st century or something? It’s gotta be different from the stuff they’re using now. Won’t they notice that?”

“People don’t notice if they’re not looking.”

“And they say I’m dumb.” Rory smiled despite the self-depreciation, moving to the concessions counter to make his purchases. Snart hung back, waiting with Jackson, and turned to study the other man in the darker light of the lobby.

“You excited?”

“A little. I guess? I mean, this feels more like history than whatever we were doing in Norway.”

“Yes, well. It seems that most of our little ensemble forgets that not everyone got the pleasure of actually being alive in the seventies.”

“And Kendra’s more worried about-well, you know.”

“Of course.” Snart went quiet, turning to greet Rory again, and gestured down the hall to the theater. “Lead the way.”

“My pleasure.” Rory practically bounded down the hall, cradling the bucket of popcorn in one arm while scanning the theater labels. Jackson simply shook his head, falling into step beside Snart.

“So you guys really liked this movie, huh?”

“Kid, when the greatest thing you’ve seen in your theater is a scruffy kid with a laser sword, it’s not something you forget quickly.”

“So you used time travel to come to opening day for ‘A New Hope’.”

“We’ve made our social calls already. Done our duty. All credit to Hunter’s ship, but his idea of relaxation needs some work.” Snart nodded curtly, ducking between a group of teenagers in order to catch up to Rory. Jackson took his time catching up, entering the darkness of the theater itself, and made his way to where Snart and Rory were already seated, talking quietly in the dark. Jackson got himself settled, then thought for a moment, reflecting on Snart’s wording. ‘Social calls’? Is that what Snart had considered their trip to Central City to be?

Jackson hadn’t been around for most of the trip, since they stuck him in the jumpship, but Snart obviously hadn’t enjoyed the visit. No one had dared ask him the details, but Jackson had gotten the outline of the situation after going over it with Stein. After all that, Snart considered it a ‘social call’?

Without warning, the theater darkened further, and Jackson sat up as the curtains parted and the projector hummed to life. He had to smile as the opening animated feature began to play, then snuck a glance over at where Snart and Rory were seated, thick as thieves. For the first time he could recall, Jackson could see a full smile on Snart’s face, and it shook him to think about how Snart-not this Snart, but the first Snart, the actual Snart for 1977-would still only be a little kid. He was still a little kid, if his reaction to some silly cartoon was anything to go by.

Jackson sat back in his seat, perplexed, and listened as Rory laughed along to some joke from the cartoon. Maybe this was why they had insisted he come. Sure, they’d bullied him into taking them to Central City the first time-was this their way of making it up to him? He’d never been a science fiction nut, but just the act of seeing a movie in the theater, grabbing some popcorn and having _fun_ -if that was how they chose to apologize, Jackson wasn’t about to complain.

Shifting in his seat, Jackson tapped Snart on the shoulder, beckoning to the popcorn. “C’mon, share!”

“We’re bad guys, Jax, we don’t share.” All the same, Rory handed the popcorn bucket to Snart, who graciously allowed Jackson to grab a handful. Smiling as he popped the pieces into his mouth, Jackson settled back to watch the main feature, thrilling as the first dramatic theme filled the theater.

+

“You did _what_?” Stein’s disbelief was tinged pretty heavily with disapproval, but Jackson’s smile never dimmed as he nodded. Behind him, Rory was conspicuously absent, but Snart lounged against one wall of the Waverider with apparent apathy.

“Hey, we’re back, and we’re fine. You asked where I was. So I told you.”

“The utter-the irresponsibility, when we’re still trying to track Savage-and you go along with some suggestion to go bounding around the timeline-“

“Listen, _dad_ , the kid figured out how to fly the thing faster than any of us. He got it to jump pretty accurately, too, so unless anyone else aside from Hunter here can repair and fly the jumpship, I say he deserved a day off.” Snart chimed in from his wall, eyeing Stein. For his part, the older man simply shook his head and walked off, leaving the small audience that had gathered to dissipate.

“Thanks. He’s a little intense sometimes.” Jackson turned, drawing closer to Snart with a shrug.

“It’s part of being a team.” Snart nodded back, looking over Jackson’s to see Ray Palmer approaching them. “Are we going to listen to Wunder Kind lecture us too, now?”

“No, actually-“ Palmer shifted from one foot to another, not meeting the eyes of either Snart or Jackson. “Well. Not right now, but I just wanted to ask-at some point, would there be any way you could get me to 1963? Maybe somewhere in England? Like I said, not right now, but maybe…sometime?”

Jackson furrowed his brows, studying Palmer. “Why?”

“Just. Because. I think it might be cool.”

Suddenly, Snart tilted his head, smirking as he straightened. “You want to be on set for Doctor Who.”

“What? No! No one said anything about Doctor Who, we didn’t-I didn’t-“ Palmer held up his hands, backing away as Snart pressed forward. “Listen, you don’t have to come.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.” Snart nodded, glancing to Jackson. “We can make that happen, can’t we?”

“I’m sure I can help out.” Jackson grinned, joining Snart in pressuring Palmer, and nodded as Palmer continued to back away. “Don’t worry, Dr. Palmer. Next time you want to take a sick day from being a hero, let me know. I’m gettin’ pretty good at arranging those.”


End file.
